secret and new idiot appear
by h2p account
Summary: akisha yoshi secret is uncovered not only she jenius but also woman and a new idiot transfer student appear and he is childhood aki what happened to hideyoshi and what the writer thinking aki chan x hideyoshi oc x minami x mizuki yuuji x shouko
1. suspicius, new idiot

**The writer don't own baka to test ahh such misfortune**

Class f is have swimming class in and they are going to change their swimsuit

Kouta :ahh it is the best time in year and only hapened two times in year and 24 times in whole life is dream times and im going have good picture "he had Major nosebleed and pass out in pool of blood" imagine Himeji and hideyoshi in their swimsuit

hideyoshi :mutsulini!

Kouta :please let me sleep in your pillow boobs so I can rest in peace

Hideyoshi : I don't get what are you talking about first I don't have any boobs because I'm guy "looked anoyed "

Himeji :look like swimming class in this class is mixed for woman and guy because ratio woman and guy

In class f boys ratio 95% and woman is 5%

Shimada :okay lest get change! come on Himeji and Hideyoshi lest get change in change room

Hideyoshi :not you to I will change in boy change room because I'm guy

Kategawa :you can't change in boy's change room is to much and I …..I I I can't stan it nose bleed start driping

Hideyoshi :come on I can't let my self change in girls change room and other girls might bother if I change in girls change room

Himeji :I don't mind

Shimada :I don't mind

Hideyoshi :why you "hideyoshi look disappointed for their friend respont"

Yuji :don't worry hideyoshi look "yuji pointed at room and it's have name hideyoshi change room

Akihisha :look like all world know your own gender

And so all girls and hideyoshi went to change room and get change and leave classroom

And boys too ready and leave class room to get change except yoshi

Yuji :Hmm what wrong akisha do you not going to change for swimming "look confused the way his best friend acting"

Akihisha :hah…. I'm not going because….eu…. i have cold….y..y…yes ihave cold so I'm going home…bye

Yuji :hei….wait…what is that…. Then again if I remember idiot can't have cold

Tomorrow in class f at 08.00 am

Iron man get in class slap a table loud enough to have attention all student

We have new transfer student and starting now he will study here

Such misfortune… strange man voice can get heard outside class

Iron man :get in

And black haired man come in and a loud thud could be heard as that man slipped and fell on the

ground due to a banana slip

ironman :hei kid are you okay

black haired man: im okay is my routine actvite

he got up and face his classmates

my name is kenichi just you why I'm in class f because my bad luck in whole my live

and starting today I new …"he eye is focused on akisha with suprice eyes and akihisha look like have same expression in his face " friend whole of you and new punishment inspecture

okay a guy where a can sit

ironman :whatever your like

kenichi :okay

I sit in corner near door and start sleep

In break time

Yuji : okay now we have summoning wars against class a

All class f :ehhhh

Hideyoshi :but you know voyeur sick today because blood loose after yesterday event

Yuji :please don't fear i have so many plant and now is to harvest an so akisha please declare war to class a

Akisha :what no if I do I get killed

Kenichi :please give that job to me and I can't let my princess hurt

Yuji :huh… okay

And war to begin …..skip…..

So they have intense battle in roof and in the end win of class a and hospitaled akisha yoshi

**Yuji :hei that to many skip section and finally I am have cool role**

**h2p acount :deal with it bastard **

**yuji :what you say**

**aki chan :the writer is have fight with yuji so he is no have time to …..**

**h2p account :no no no I can't let it end here so I will write if I mood**

**yuji :just write damm story now**

**h2p account :I say if I have mood and idea you blockhead **

**next time woman,jenius,secret, new love**


	2. live,popular,new problem

**The creator don't own baka to test ahh such misfortune**

in hospital yuji look like he is the first coming to hospital perhaps because his house near hospital

yuji walk to room 135 and open the door an say

yuji : hay dude are you alright…"he stuned look akisha change and look at two pair small mount in akisha chest

akward atmosfer lit up

aki :eh…..yuji if you pleased can't you leave a room for a moment

yuji :blused in he check and leave the room and say sorry

few minute later

aki :you can come in

yuji :sorry about that….eh…..are…you…..woman?and that voice is your voice hearing aki talk with high piched look like normal women

aki :I think cat is out the bag okay I won't hide again and stop pretending a idiot male

yuji :okay first thing why are you pretending a idiot male

aki :ah….eh…e "her eyes look so dark and have very sad expression"

yuji :no no no if you ready to tell me if it can't now maybe later i can wait "damm why I am weak of woman if aki male I will forced to tell why a reason"hahhh "yuji signed and look at akisha"

everyone is suprice know akisha they know is female except kenichi

hideyoshi :wait it is the truth hideyoshi look at aki? And now have change hair style have all hair down "damm she so cute if I look better at her"

Himeji : so you are female

Aki :I know all of you will leave me because I lied

Shimada :that no sense aki chan I like you personality because your kind whatever your female or guy

Aki :I know it you swing both way

Shimada :what you say?

Aki :arggg…..heh…..nothing happened

Shimada :you see you is you not change if you genius or woman because personality is in your heart

Himeji :me to and of course all friend in the class and this room

Aki :you all "aki criying in happy" have very good friend

Hideyoshi :so start tomorrow you will wear woman uniform

Aki :yes because I will stop pretending again

Kenichi :here for you "give a box of donuts"

Aki :thank you and aki gave them bright smile

All boys in that room :c…c…c…cute

Aki :hmm what wrong?

All boys in that room :no no at all

Hideyoshi :what happen to me why I'm so happy look at aki smile and happy

Yuji :what wrong hideyoshi

Hideyoshi :nothing at all

Yuji :I have new plan to fight class a with secred weapon "looking at aki"

Q :please answer following question

**This plant has roots which can be eaten**

**in englist, is known as a lily**

**Kenichi :Yam,potato , sweet potato**

**Teacher :please also give attention the second part of question**

**Next time school live,popular,new problem**

**This will be in your test**

**Kenichi :its not test?**


	3. school live,popular,new problem

**H2p account : I don't own baka to test yo know is your fault**

**Yuji :why me**

I wake up early than unusual because starting now I will go to school as female I have a breakfast two pair of bread and go to school

I don't know why as i walked to school I have felling be wacth so many people

Who is she ?

I don't know but she is cute

Hey that uniform is fumizuki

Hey that mean she going to same school

I bet she transfer student

And finally I arrive to class f

FFF #1 :who is she

FFF#2 :I don't know

FFF#4 :she is look familiar

FFF#5 :what are you talking about?

FFF#9 :she look cute

FFF#7 :angel has descended

FFF#3 :she sit on akisha seats

FFF#6 :she at same level to hideyoshi

FFF#8 :she cute therefore where yoshi

And at that time bell rang

Bell is rang and everyone in class f is wondering who is new beauty in class f except yuji,minami,hideyoshi,Himeji , kenichi, and tsuchiya

Iron man is walk to class and start the lesson like normal as if nothing happened

And start absent student one by one and rest of class suprice because a turn of akisha yoshi absent not old idiot to answer but instant is new beauty answering and the other six(yuji,minami,hideyoshi,Himeji , kenichi, and tsuchiya) suprice the way ironman acting as if he know it all along

FFF#4 :don't tell me she is akisha yoshi

FFF#9 :He is woman all along

Iron man :Shut up you two I will start the lesson…ehm….yoshi in the break time you must going to principal office she is calling you

Aki :hai

the break time is come and the rumor like wild fire trough all class that akisha is woman

in class A kubo seem happy because he bellowed aki is woman and relief he is normal like other

Roof top in break time

Hideyoshi :what do you think yuji why aki chan go to principal office

Yuji :if is my theory I think that old hag want aki chan to transfer to class f

Kenichi :what I can't let that be happen

Yuji :me to I won't give up for new secret weapon again class A ass if a can't let it be stolen be class A "if I lose aki in my side and lose again I will forced married shouko[true intentions] " by the way she is my friend

Hideyoshi :yuji I think you hide you real reason a minute ago

Yuji : mutsilini

Kouta :hai

Yuji :can't I have recorded device I ask to you to plant in that old hag office later

Kouta :only nodded

Himeji :Ah (walk of to rooftop saw whole of classmates friend)

Hideyoshi :what wrong Himeji

Himeji :I make a cupcake and but I only make 3 cup cake

Kenichi :realy that good timing I bit hungry maybe this kenichi ryo finally have good luck be able to eat cupcake handmade by cute girls like you

Yuji :1 go 2 left and this mean only 1 person will live tomorrow

Okay survival battle and we decided it with rock paper scissors

Kenichi :what intense battle they have maybe this cup cake very good okay itadakimasu "kenichi eat whole cake in one bite"ugh…..ha that a good memory and he collapse

Shimada :ah…"walk to rooftop and saw 3 man collapse"what happened hey hideyoshi

Hideyoshi not answered and looked frightened and muttered something thank god

Q :please answer following question

What happen in rooftop yesterday?

Hideyoshi : survival for dead

Kenichi : near dead experience

Next time war , trap ,secret weapon

This will be in your test

Morning in class f like always but in this day class b and c ambassador challenge class f to esb wars

Okay every one we have to war again c and b combined forces look like nemoto have trust again and he is decided to destroy class F

Shimada :what we do yuji

Yuji :"smile " in war number is not important

Aki :but it is can be help

Yuji :you maybe right aki chan but I will show you how SHU can defeat WEI (in history of three kingdom)

In class b

Nemoto : okay this time we surely will win

Whole class b.c : yep

Firstly I will send ambust to class f with 8 people

And they wondering why corridors Is empty and they are getting to class f and found class is empty where they are and suddenly they saw in black board writing find us if you can idiot

Nemoto :where the coward hiding ? split the grup with 8 grup in each group is 8 people

1 group is stay with us and other 6 group search where the coward hiding

And 1 group guard class f if they come back

Nemoto :You won't get away coward "evil smile"

Found they in yard all

Nemoto :6 team demolish them in schoolyard

Class c b :Okay

But in running they found strange because in the team only 38 people and that mean they loss ten people

In shadow 5 people FFF and kenichi beat 1 people per person and kidnap 1 by 1

In yard they found bun f class but not find class rep f class ,aki and Himeji

Kouta :it's my honor to stop whole of you "summon"

Ninja avatar appear with score 536

Hideyoshi :me to summon

Cute avatar resemble hideyoshi appear with score 145

Shimada :don't a head my summon

Cute avatar resemble minami appear with score 201

And the rest class f in the yard summon they avatar

And have fight

Look in e class empty room they are yuji,aki,and Himeji look at yard look how intense battle it is

Okay is the time take over the new castle and with that they go to class b and look suprice In nemoto face because Himeji here but the voice change to griin because reinforcemen on the way because he belief can hold himeji on the time because he have 8 bodyguard and they all class b

Himeji : we challenge subject math n…..

Group 1 :we are accept

Summon

Himeji avatar appear with heavy armor big sword resemble her with score 545

Aki avatar appear with heavy armor with samurai sword resemble her with score 533

Nemoto :who is she that score is equal to Himeji

Yuji :look like your info is lame she is our secret weapon okay lest end it

With the two charge in less two minute they beat all class b including nemoto before reinforcement get in time

And that day is victory for class f

**Q:please answer following question**

**Give me five examples of polyatomic ions.**

**Himeji Mizuki**

**1. Carbonate**

**2. Phosphate**

**3. Hydroxide**

**4. Cyanide**

**5. Sulfate**

**Yoshii Aki**

**1. Bicarbonate**

**2. Phosphide**

**3. Ammonium**

**4. Chlorate**

**5. Sulfite**

**Teacher's Comment:**

**Perfect as always, Himeji aki. Although I am quite worried for the only other person who got this answer.**

**Tsuchiya Kouta**

**1. Pantieside**

**2. Braside**

**3. Skirtside**

**4. Breastide**

**5. Noneide**

**Teacher's Comment:**

**Meet me later in the Detention room with kenichi**

**Kenichi**

**Attackide**

**Guardide**

**Magicide**

**Skillide**

**Itemide**

**Teacher's Comment:**

**You copy the ****Tsuchiya Kouta with last part use ide so go to detention room**

**Next time new seat , food, new feeling**

**This is will be on your test**


	4. new seat , food, new feeling

**H2p account : I don't own baka to test ah why im repeat again last time I said it**

**Hideyoshi :DEAL WITH IT**

**Yuuji :DEAL WITH IT**

Morning in class f 08.00

Yuuji :because we are defeat class b and c principal gave our upgrade our desk and renovation our class . so right now is we change seats so all woman please chose you want to sit

Minami :ah okay I will chose in the back so I can focus studied

Himeji :I will be near minami so I will in sit here

Aki :same like himeji but I'm sit in left side

Yuuji :okay hideyoshi is your turn

Hideyoshi :what I must I'm guy

Yuuji :just chose

Hideyoshi :ah okay I will sit near aki and Himeji

Map desk

O

O O F O O

O F O F O

O O F O O

Kenichi :so that mean I will fight with that seat

Kouta :I will not lose this time

Yuuji :it will be mine

So war in class f is begin reward have sit in surround with girl

In minute other class f student is beat by mutsulini

Kenichi :I know only treat in here is mutsulini and yuji. so I will use plan A "with that he walk to girl" aki chan , Himeji chan I'm sorry "with that he flipped the skirt of two woman" as result he get punch present by minami but mutsulini knock out because blood lose and rest in blood flood

Yuuji :so that mean is me and you ken

**Kenichi :whoa pain in ass if I fight this guy sure I will lose . okay time use plan B **

Yuuji :time to end this

Kenichi :hello kirishima san it's yuji and seats…..

Yuuji :how do you know shokou number

Kenichi :easy dude mutsulini is give that number

Yuuji :you…

Right after that, Kirishima-san arrived to the scene and apprehended Yuuji.

Shouko :yuuji ….

Yuuji : Shou-shouko, what are you doing… What is that for….

Shouko : Those with affairs would be punished

Yuuji : I'll kill you kenichi

Kenichi :farewell and rest in peace

So in the end the winner is kenichi with dirty plan he manage to beat all boys in class f

Kenichi :so that seat is MINE HAHAHAHAHAHA

Other student look at him like madman

In break yuuji, kenichi , tsuchiya , hideyoshi , in roof top

Aki :hey guys

Yuuji :oh hai aki chan

Hideyoshi :"I don't know why but why I'm nervous talk to aki[hideyoshi inner voice]"

Yuuji :so you rejected offer from principal to move too class A

Aki :huh how do you know

Yuuji :its me you talking about and I have mutsulini

Aki :"think a minute"oh….its simple because class f where I belong and in there only place I will find a true friend "aki said with smile"

Hideyoshi :she so cute I don't feel this way toward aki while he act as guy but now I think I fall in love to her

Himeji :ah there you are aki chan "Himeji walk to rooftop with shimada"

Aki :oh I made cupcake for you guys I hope is delicious

All boys :thanks

Shimada :can I take one

Aki :sure

Shimada : delicious I never eat food this good"cry"

Hideyoshi :gah she crying so I think I take one to

Yuuji :I take one to

Kouta :me to

Shimada :I think I will buy drink les't go Himeji

Himeji :ok

Kouta :super very delicious

Yuuji :"eat in one bite" super crazy delicious how do you make it

Hideyoshi :it….its heaven food so delicious

Aki : t …..tha….thanks "with red bluss in her face"

Kenichi :hmm is that delicious I think I will have one "kenichi eat the food suddenly he crying "once I eat hell food and now I eat heaven food"

Aki :it still one left but that mean only one of you to get extra

Yuuji :you right…."looking at 3 rival"

Yuuji and Kenichi pointing the sky "Ladies and Gentlemen Class F presents, Arm wrestling : delux Edition!"price one of heaven food A chorus of yeah's from and Hideyoshi and mutsulini was heard

Heavy tense battle lift up again each contestant look at each other with serious face .

Shimada :sorry for waiting….EH WHAT HAPPENED HERE

Look at hideyoshi, yuji , and kenichi depression and kouta is look like he is in heaven

Shimada : its new normally 3 of you sleep and one look frightened

Himeji :what happened to them

Aki :eh….ah..they have match and look like kouta win

Himeji :oh

In the class

Yuuji, kenichi , hideyoshi, kouta is in class room discussion something

Yuuji :those two handmade food is frightened

Hideyoshi :you mean those two Himeji chan and aki chan

Yuuji :true

Kouta :in Himeji chan food if you eat it you die

All nodded

Kouta :but in aki chan food is like its controlling you

Kenichi :yep it look like I will do anything for that food even it will pay with my dead

All nodded

Kouta :it look like heaven and hell food

Yuuji :look like we discover another weapon again class A

Hideyoshi :"not only she cute but super good at cooking[hideyoshi inner felling]"

**H2p account :hah I wonder I can eat aki chan food**

**Kenichi :here**

**H2p account :oh thank you you so kind "hap eat in one bite" hmm it's not sweet but to far spicy ,it not soft but to hard is look like …(collapse) **

**Kenichi :idiot do you thing I will give real aki chan food so easy…hey…are you all right…..is Himeji food that dangerous….damm I will clear evidence..!**

**Yuuji :hey what are you doing idiot if he dead he can't write a fanfiction again**

**Kenichi :don't worry dude once he wake up he have new idea to write us maybe new character is show up**

**Hideyoshi :okay see you next time**


	5. study camp pt 1

**yuuji :300 joule charge**

**tut tut tut sign of life**

**Kenichi :welcome to live h2p account**

**H2p account :I finally talk to grandpa but he say go home go home**

**Yuuji :so can you write a story again h2p account**

**H2p account :off course I can . I have new idea **

**Hideyoshi :but h2p account do not own baka to test **

**Kenichi :that doesn't not matter here we go'**

Its morning in place kenichi house a live of poor high schoolboy

Kenichi :itadakimasu "start eating" hmm its look deluxe with rice and sugar water(no side dish)

h2p account:i pity your live in this crapter i will start love story between beautiful girl? hideyoshi and new idiot kenichi

hideyoshi :i'm guy and you see at cover its between me and akisha (women) not me and kenichi

h2p account :"ignore him/her" so this story began

hideyoshi :don't ignore me !

its normal day and i going to school like normal

kenichi :"look to hideyoshi" hai hideyoshi good morning you look cute today

hideyoshi :good morning ken dont say like that because it will start misunderstanding

kenichi :oh himeji san , shimada san , aki chan good morning

himeji,shimada,aki :good morning

hideyoshi : gah only to my he saying cute

h2p account :just i say before its love story between hideyoshi and kinichi

hideyoshi :just i say it's not like that "what wrong with his head"

in class f room

yuuji :what wrong hideyoshi you look like in bad mood

hideyoshi :its nothing

and in the corner of class mutsulini and kenichi have talk in secret

kouta :password

kenichi :whisper in kouta ear

kouta :correct. here 1 is 300 yen and if you buy 3 bonus 1 "a photo of himeji,aki chan,hideyoshi, and minami"

kenichi :ah why bonus must that pentanko girl

kouta :deal with it if you keep that picture and do business again i will give you this as bonus"hideyoshi in cat ear maid outfit"

kenichi :deal

kouta :nice to have business to you

kenichi :whoa... i get it "put photo in photobook"

**at break in rooftop there mutsilini and kenichi is look like talk something**

yuuji :mutsulini there you are please help me

kouta :hmm what wrong

yuuji :so i took this from shouko "click play"(i"ll propose to you if i win i love you shouko)

kenichi :huh ?

h2p account :it's a line hideyoshi and kenichi fabriated prepare plan to beat class A

kenichi :what h2p account doing here

yuuji :i never do that (grip kenichi collar) i know is must be you kenichi ryo

kenichi :what are you talking about (look to side)

yuuji :face me and tell truth if not I will print this photo in A3 and place it in bulletin board

kenichi :(look palled see the photo) okay the truth is that is weapon again kirishima

yuuji :"look very angry"

kenichi :"scared looking at yuuji face" but I never give that recording to kirishima

yuuji :liar

kenichi :its the truth! but kirishima sure is cute. she must have wanted to treasure that as keep sake

yuuji :no, she"ll make sure her father listens to it as proof of our engagement.

kenichi :okay it's my fault i will help you

kouta :so that meant other people steal it for you and give it to shouko

yuuji :mutsulini can you investigate this? in return i'll give a porn ma-

kouta :i get on the case

kenichi :for me i'll give you paradise colection IV-

kouta :i"ll definitely on the case

**in the class after break**

iron man walk to class and announce something

iron man :okay brat starting tomorrow we have study camp

kenichi :the camp takes place in uzuki plateau, huh?

himeji :it's very nice summer resort

shimada :i'm looking forward to it!

akichan :study camp huh..? i think i will get some fun

ironman :each class gathers in a different location, so make sure you know where to go

yuuji :i'm sure class a gets to ride a limo bus there or something

hideyoshi :i guess class f will get a cramped micro bus

kenichi :a fold-up side seat or strap or even the trunk or bike rack

ironman :to bad class f will gather on site

kenichi :you're not even giving us directions?!

H2p account:its an unequal society

in the train because long ride they have ben boring

yuuji :im boring

hideyoshi :i think he woke up

kenichi :good morning mutsulini

kouta :i wake up because i'm hungry

yuuji :its time for lunch

himeji :in that case, i actually brought some lunch, if you'd like-

yuuji,kouta,hideyoshi :no (with home made obento in each hand)

yuuji :th-thank for the offer but i made some too

hideyoshi :sorry i've my own as well

kouta :me too

yuuji :you can give it to kenichi himeji

kenichi :actually i brought some sandwich

yuuji :chom , sorry kenichi my hand slipped

kenichi :"you bastard(inner voice)"

yuuji :"bring it(inner voice)"

kenichi :be careful yuuji….. opps my hand" reach yuuji bento"

yuji grap kenichi hand hard before reach yuji bento

yuji :i'll hold it tightly so it doesn't slip

yuji and kenechi look each other with dead glare

aki chan : hei stop fighting you two

shimada :oh by the way i made this

kenichi :woah look delicious

shimada :you can take as much you want

kenichi :itadakimasu(start eating)

shimada :actually ken I'm hate to admit it but I'm actually put lot of...much tabacco in it

kenichi :fire…. are you a idiot its…. Spicy…spicy

yuuji :"in serious face" in a way you actually got lucky

kenichi :i see now! that completely nuked my taste buds!

Himeji :kenichi try mine too

Kenichi :hmm thank itadakimasu

duar!

yuuji :this bad we must help him before he gone forever "yuuji look at aki chan eating her bento"

a few minute later

kenichi :where i am ?

hideyoshi :in the train you have pass out in 5 minute

yuuji :thank to aki chan food that safe you

kouta :look like aki chan food equal to himeji food in opposite way

yuuji :look like we are discovered medicine to himeji food

all boys nodded

-skip-

shimada :woah finally we're at uzuki plateau

Himeji :that building is big

Aki chan :okay lest see… " look at map" Oh this way to the room ….lest go girls

Shimada :wait… "run after aki chan'

Mizuki :look like we must going…good bay "run after minami and aki chan"

Yuuji :look like we're in same room

Kenichi :okay lest going !

Leave kouta and hideyoshi

Kouta :hey hideyoshi do you like aki chan ""

Hideyoshi :wh..what d..do..y..you m..me..mean?

Kouta :that pretty easy to tell maybe yuuji too know you like aki chan but he is stay quiet

Hideyoshi :that so easy to tell?

Kouta : it looks like I was right, it looks from your behavior

Hideyoshi : hah true I love aki chan but I'm afraid to tell her

Kouta :calm, sure I"ll help. and it seems like akichan to you because he always bought photo only Hideyoshi when she was pretending to guy

Hideyoshi :you do what…..? you use my photo to be sell in black market

Kouta :right….. so in return I will help you to declare your love to aki chan

Hideyoshi :okay….

In girls room

Himeji :what wrong aki chan

Aki chan :hmm nothing…" shame because she had a momentary fantasy porn on Hideyoshi"

**h2p account :it's nobel reward for sakamoto yuuji he is discovered medicine for himeji food and beat all scientists of this year**

**yuuji :thanks to all of you**

**h2p account :how do you find the medicine**

**yuuji :its all thank to aki chan,himeji and kenichi i find that because i made kenichi eat himeji food and i think (-) + (+) = 0 …so if himeji food (-) and aki chan food (+) if those two its combined as result is neutral /0**

**kenichi :so am i lab rat!?**

**h2p account :so this a reward for sakamoto yuuji" I'm give yuuji nobel charter "**

**clap in all guests except kenichi glared at yuuji and keep muttered with dark aura yuuji you dead,in worst way,i'll kill you**

**teacher :please ignore their idiot act**

**aki chan :please read next h2p account story at fan fiction **

**hideyoshi : I finally expressed feelings of love towards akichan!**

**aki chan :** **so who are the perpetrators blackmail?**

**hideyoshi : me yuuji,kouta, and kenichi mistaken for pervert**

**aki,hideyoshi :next time a investigation ,burn mark , peeping tom **

**h2p account :****whoa****…..calm…calm me a have new idea I will write cross over to aru majutsu no index and the law of ouki please read this too next time**


	6. study camp pt 2

**Sad music is play**

**Wait…..(I hold her hand)**

**No, let go of me(with sad expression)**

**I'm not letting you go of you anymore(with serious tone)**

**What do you meant ? woman ask**

**Here…..(showed fanfiction h2b account new update )**

**i…I don't believe it (woman a crying happily in my hug)**

**but you don't own baka to test say woman in my hug**

**that doesn't matter I still love you**

**so it's the main story I hope you like it said h2p account**

**Hideyoshi POV**

I walk out to my room in training camp and going to bathroom at night and then a see aki chan alone in the garden behind the resort

Woah she is so beautiful…..wait is my change expressed my felling

And then I walk to aki chan and say hey aki chan what are you doing alone at night

Then I surprise because I look aki chan cry alone

Why are you crying aki ? I ask

Eh..i..i …im not crying you see is dirt in my eyes …..she is give me a fake smile and wiped tear in her eye

I know you are liar please tell me what happening? I ask curiously

She is started in the sky…."okay I will tell you my past you first person to hear my story" she said and start tell story of her dark past

I shook because she have so cruel past and no one is help her or share her pain

Aki chan start crying again

She is to weak and she need people would protect her I thought

And in next moment I hug her tight

Hi..hideyoshi? akichan surprise because I hug her so sudden

Don't worry aki because I'm here!... I know I'm not look like a man at all and not worth to you...but I will protect you like knight in shining armor and always run after you if you in dangerous…..because i…i…love you aki

Akichan felt a thunder of bliss and she blushing hard,red to the very core, just until few minute later she manage to gather her courage and speak and reply timidly

o..o..okay i..i..huu-(she can't finish her sentence because hideyoshi suddenly French kiss her)

huuuu idiot why you do that aki said embarrassed

because I'm happy finally I have cute girlfriend like you

bukk…sound of hideyoshi have been punch in stomach

"aww that hurt why you hitting me" I said holding my stomach

"shut up "she walk away with bright red in her face leave hideyoshi alone

I'm smile and walk to my room to sleep

In the tree a black figure holding camera and smile "this picture look like a yuri couple and is must be sold expensive" blood is start dripping in his nose because he is look at the picture hideyoshi and akichan kissing

In afternoon at certain room hideyoshi, kenichi , yuuji ,and mutsulini

**Kenichi pov**

Okay lest start with that… yuuji said and turn of a lamp,closed a window make the room dark

Start with what? I ask

Our operation to seek out the one responsible for the crimes yuuji said seriously

I've obtained new information muttsulini say seriously

Mutsulini turn on his laptop "I found the traces of the tools, which I belief the culprit use given the perpetrators and what I discovered is the culprit is female and have burn mark in her ass

Just what are you been searching for ? I ask

Mutsulini put out small camera in his pocket "this is the one of my hidden camera from school and look at this

I,Yuuji , and hideyoshi look at mutsulini laptop

This is….? I shook look at the video

The girls change room mutsulini say

"Mosaics ?" I ask disappointed

"You have to pay to remove them" mutsulini say

I'm touch mutsulini shoulder and say with smile "aren't we buddies?"

"Hey isn't that shouko…..that's her cellphone" yuji said

"You right I'll zoom in"

Request" another proposal from yuuji please….ok

Keh that souko

Oh she got reply thank for business I"ll cut a deal since you're returning I'll pass it to you next Monday since camp start tomorrow

That close….camp saveme

"Oh yeah we can get hideyoshi to check them out in the bath"I know I am genius

"Why do you assume that I'd be able to go in with the girls"hideyoshi say annoyed

Kenichi have you read the information pamphlets about the camp

"Eee"…look at pamphlets these will be the bath times for each class…..woah(kinoshita hideyoshi class f private bathroom) "they've even prepared a separate bath for him"I am said disappointed

"Why I get special treatment" say hideyoshi

"Freeze! Don't move ! put your hand in your head and get down on your knees" said the girls and the other girls surrounded the four boys

"What is it mean" yuuji said with anger

"We know you are the ones who did it" said class e rep with anger

"Did what" kenichi said

"I talking about this" showed a hidden camera the girl with long blue haired said

"this installed in girls change room"class rep E class said

"Is that a spying….who would dare do something li—"kenichi said with anger

"Who else would have done it?!"girls said

"It is true kenichi…so its was you" Himeji said disappointed

"Its lie, isn't it kenichi "shimada said disappointed

"What are you talking about Himeji,shimada we befriend since middle school…..and why did you bring that torture then "kenichi said shook

You so mean kenichi…! To think tried to see my body after dinner…I'm normally much slimmer

"That's your mad about" kenichi said with shook

"My to my breast are normally big—"minami said

"that is totally lie"

Snap shimada angry "girl get them"

An in a minute all boy have been tied

"Ow…this bad yuuji get think something…"…look at yuuji already been tortured by shouko "damm is already to late for him,him to!"look at mutsilini have already been tortured

" maybe hideyoshi since he look like girl maybe he safe" but hideyoshi have same fate with yuuji and mutsulini he already been tortured by aki chan and for some reason akichan is look like a demon

"We are decided… to take good care of you boys" shimada said with dark aura

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" scream four boys in unison can be heard outside building

The boys have been knock out in their room with blood

"Really, it was a huge misunderstanding" yuuji said

"We hadn't even seen anything yet" kenichi said

"Really that torture is very hurt" hideyoshi said

"I've done nothing to compromise my operation" kouta said

"So be it" yuuji stan up and laugh

"what up, yuuji" I'm said confused

"I've already treated as the criminal ,so might as well do the crime" yuuji says

"Do it? You don't mean" kenichi said with worry

"Exactly we're gonna spy on them!" Yuuji said with fire

"Yuuji if you wanted to see kirishima body, I'm sure you could just ask" I am said tell the truth and easy way to yuuji

"Huh…cut the crap ! I don't give the damm about her body"yuuji said panic

"So we're going to in to find the culprit with a burn mark" hideyoshi says

Yeah ! I didn't want to this at first, but after what they do to us , there is no need to hold back

Wait..! a man could be heard in the outside building

"Hmm who there" I open the windows and shock because see a man in black appearance appear

"Please get me in the missions" the mysterious man said

"huh…who are you?" yuuji says

"He is my coworker his name tsubaki yuusuke in class E he is number two pervert in fumizuki" mutsulini said

He is show his face in a dark….he is have green eyes and spiky green hair and with grin he said "your plan to peep to girl bathroom please let me join your mission"

"Okay you in mutsulini no 2 you in" yuuji say

"What subject you master " hideyoshi ask curiously

My best subject only two….. most physical and other is chemistry

"Okay lest start the operations" yuuji said with fire in his back

**Q: what would you do if you are in front of girl change room?**

**Kouta : peep at it**

**Kenichi :peep at it**

**Tsubaki :peep at it **

**Teacher :such honest answer**

**Next time war, girl vs boys , student vs teacher **

**Teacher :don't miss it**

**What do you think I have difficult to stay akichan personality so I make her tsundere… yes I like tsundere character and what do you think about the story please give a comment **


	7. Chapter 7

**kenichi :sensei why your hair is bald?**

**teacher :that show me i am pretty smart**

**kenichi : is that so Then I'll shave my hair bald tomorrow  
**

**teaher :It's called a smart ass actions**

**Please understand I don't own baka to test**

Kenichi pov

Operation start

Five people stand up 300 meter in front of woman bath with serious face

Bath start at 20.00 pm and end at 21.00 pm mutsulini say

"Its at 20.30 pm" tsubaki say looking at watch

This lead to woman bath mutsulini say

There no time! Make run for it!

And five guy run with all guts they have to woman bath room

Stop right there!...where are you going mr fuse say

It's mr fuse, the science teacher! I am said while running

Never mint just charge through ! yuuji said while running beside me

You should at least worry a little…summoned beast : summon! said

And field and small avatar appear

Isn't that… I said surprise

A summoned being yuuji said following

A summoned teacher being can interact with physical object just like a punishment inspector

Since it's come to this , we'll just have to beat him….yuuji say

"Leave to me" I said with confident

Wait just be save just tell my your score in science

Just one more point….i said with smile

one more point?...yuuji ask me

to get two digit score…..i said with bright smile

tell my that sooner dumbass….

It's gonna be tough taking on teacher alone let me help hideyoshi says

Thank hideyoshi yuuji said with smile

Summon ! hideyoshi and yuuji summoned their being

Okay mutsulini one and two , we'll go on ahe….(look at side) that two gone!

Mutsulini #1 and mutsulini #2 run very fast to bath mutsulini #1 carrying camera and mutsulini #2 carrying cam recorder

"Stop right there…"chuman san the teacher of chemistry show up…..if you go any farther I will blow up your house !

They are stopped

"Chuman sensei ! "mutsulini #2 said

"Where are you going?"chuman sensei ask mutsulini #2

I want to take bath because I'm dirty now

"…summon" chuman sensei say …..small being appeared the being is wear white coat and grenade in his left hand and samurai in his right hand with score 643

My missions name 063 summon…. Mutsulini #2 say and small being appear the being is green haired with green eyes wear black shirt and black pants and military goggle in his head with weapon combat knife in his right hand and the score appear in his head is 476

go partner, kenichi! I will handle this

"okay I will leave this to you partner lest go kenichi" mutsulini #1 says to me

And we are running leave mutsulini #2 to the goal paradise in a front

stop right here …

, the pe teacher!...mutsulini say surprise

damm paradise I behind him mutsulini mutsulini inner voice imagine all women naked in bath

give up, tsuchiya

mr . ooshima, im not here to peep! Mutsulini say

then what is it? Mr oshima ask mutsulini

I'm here to pe practical mutsulini say with cool face

Summon….and field appear

With his ninja stile mutsulini is summoned his being and being appear the teacher being is wear old military suit with sword in his left and the score is 663 and mutsulini being wear ninja suit with small sword in his right arm with score 424

Go, kenichi! I've got this…..mutsulini say to me

Mutsulini…hang in there (run leave mutsulini)…..and while I run I though of my friend fight

For sure I'll….i'll

Brack sound of wood break and I instandly stop and look at big creature in front of my with scary aura

"Iron man" I said shockly

Oh man you guys sure is pain to ass iron man said angrily

I will not stoped here…summon…..and my beast is appear the being is black hair wear black yankee jacket with pipe in my right hand as weapon

Huh..?...where your summon being … I say

Hmm….i'm out my score by accident

So that mean prepare your self..i said with smile and command my being to attack

And then I shocked because my being is catch easy by Iron man

You know I'm happy have been counter by you it's true I get fired if I hit student but is legal if I hit a summoned being and iron man punch my being hard and the hurt transferred to my body…ough

I collapse in ground

Do you all done…..ironman said look at the other teacher tied up other four student

supplement lesson for the insolent fool ironman said with anger and with dark aura

teacher: thus that end for second day in the camp

**Flasback in fujimori elementary school in 5 grader class C **

**Aki chan POV**

Woah amazing aki chan you are get perfect score again in the test …..teacher said to me

I am smile at the teacher and take my test result and then get back to my seat

You so smart aki chan…I don't know my result can be that high said kenichi jokingly

Thank….but the truth I envious to you because you are have so many friend

Idiot why are you so envious because of that?... if they are my friend and the result is they are your friend too….okay let me introduced you to them

And because of that my school life turned to happy or fun because kenichi is my best friend and he is always beside me

**However that fun isn't forever can stand**

In middle school we are in different school he is in kaimei east middle school and I am in kagure middle school

**Flasback in kagure middle school**

So this is kagure middle school so I'm sure I will make so many friend in here…..i said with smile

And an instant I have my first friend her name is desi

Hello my name is desi nice to meet you and two other of her friend introducing to me

**she is my first friend in midlle school**

And the test day is come and the result my test is first in entire school

I was very happy for the result and because of that I'm so popular with the boy

**yes that time I really don't know the other people think **

desi POV

**in certain day in the classroom**

you really made this..? the boys say unbelievable

"I am" aki say happily

Please be my bride I want eat this food everyday…the boy said

And in the back of class three girl look at akichan annoyed

What with her why she so popular I said angrily

Na na calm down desi chan… my friend said

You know that is your idea friend with her because you say lest be friend with her so we can copy her homework or her test ….. my other friend say teasing

Okay I know it is my fault but I can't it stand anymore lest give her punishment desi say with a devil face

The girl is not notice in their side a boy is reading a novel he is have very small aura like a ghost

**So the class don't know who he is and he is look like not interest make a friend**

**And that day is come**

**Aki chan POV**

Hi aki chan can we go out after school? Desi say to me

Sure I say with innocent smile

I don't know why but I have bad feeling about this.. but she is my friend I mustn't doubt to my friend ….i erase a felling in my head

After school

Okay lest go aki chan desi say with smile I don't know why it look like fake smile to me

Sure I said and followed her

We walk to the street I don't know and no many people around

Hmm desi chan do you know where we are going"I say worried

Of course…..desi say look at me and I'm sock she have pretty scary face

And the next moment I all see Is all black

The moment I open my eyes,I totally tied up

I look in front me is three men and three woman

Mmnnnn…(desi what this meant) I tried to talk but I can't because black tape in my mouth

Desi look at me and smilled and leave with two other her friend. leave me with three other guy

You know you have such bad friend man #1 speak

They are pay us to assault you man #2 speak

Well I like this job lest end this man #3 speak

I was so scared looking at them their eyes so scary, are all men like this? so I closed my eyes but I could hear is ruckus sound like someone fighting

Once I open my eyes three guy have been knockout and I look at the man who one is knockout all of them but I don't know who is he

He remove a black tape in my mouth and start remove rope in my hand and leg

"Who are you" I ask curiously to mysterious man

**h2p account magazine tips HOW TO REDUCE YOUR WEIGHT**

**1. Weigh yourself fully clothed after dinner and again the next morning without clothes and before breakfast, because it's nice to see how much weight you have diminished overnight!  
**

**2. Never weighed with wet hair.**

**3. When weighing, remove everything, including sunglasses. In this case, blurred vision is an asset. Do not forget to remove the jewelry because it can reduce a few ounces!**

**4. Buy cheap digital scales, medical scales do not buy. Accuracy is the enemy and medical quality scales are very accurate.  
5. Before weighing, waste water to the bathroom first.  
6. Weigh weight after a haircut, this is good to reduce the half-kilogram of your hair (hopefully).  
7. Exhale with all your strength BEFORE stepping onto the scales. (Air has weight, right?)**

**woah this good tips i will do it tomorrow himeji say happily**


End file.
